redforkempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Dalca Earth
The universe of Dalca is vast and stretchy. It is also home to one really important planet. At least the inhabitants will tell you so. This planet is Earth, sometimes called Dalca Earth by scientists who have come to the dark and stark realization that there are so many more earths out there than first perceived. This was brought on by the not so recent takeover of the universe from the Red Fork Empire. The RFE threw a wrench, or should we say fork, into the gubernatorial system of Dalca Earth. This being due to the Emperor's marked dislike of Vampires. This particular wrench, or fork, was thrown back when it was discovered that most of the said Vampires, currently in charge of the Government of Dalca, we actually decent people, and wanted to be left alone on the planet to their eternal lives. Somehow most of the denizens of Dalca, from vampires to ghosts, and werewolves to witch doctors, had developed a society that worked like a well greased machine. True there were places in the world which were far more wild than say London, Warren, or Bucharest, but all in all most of the citizens welcomed the new invaders and the takeover fell mostly flat as no-one really cared if there was another tier of government above the aforementioned one, including the vampires. Climate and Weather Dalca Earth is a facsimile of our Earth when it comes to geographic description, there is Mount Everest, Mount Vesuvius, Yellowstone, The Pyramids still exist, Mayan ruins do too, and the Mariana Trench is still the deepest known trench in the ocean. The Few differences that occur are political and supernatural. Politically the world is divided between two supernations. England holds it’s neighboring countries as well as the majority of what we know as the North Americas and many parts of South Asia including India. On this Earth the North Americas are known as Canada, and the New English States. Romania, the other world power own most of europe besides a few independent Western states, as well as what would be Russia and Northern China. Rain and smoke is quite prominent in civilized areas. Rain is probably prominent in non-civilized areas as well. In fact flora and fauna have evolved for a permanently rainy season in most parts of the world, Many visitors though would not be able to tell much difference between the Firs of this planet and that of their own however, should they come from a similar earth. Prevalent Culture If one were to imagine a common culture in Dalca one would only need to look at the common 70’s Mad Science Horror Blockbuster. Mad science and magic are one and the same, but practiced in different veins. The current time is Mid Victorian, round the late 1870’s and early 1880’s. Nobles have gallant parties, and tend to respect or at least tolerate the more insane or “scientific” members of their caste. The poor do whatever it is the poor do. And the government is mainly run by extremely old people who have learned a thing or two from the eons of being alive, and have lost their taste for power, thereby actualizing a decent gubernatorial system. Category:Universes